The present patent disclosure relates to a latching assembly, and more specifically, to a latching assembly for a portable electronic device.
The manufacture and design of today's portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, smart phones, PDAs, laptop computers, is constantly evolving. Early portable electronic device designs were necessarily large and bulky. Advances in circuitry and storage technology have enabled portable electronic device designers to create smaller and smaller devices. These instruments are not only lighter, but also less cumbersome and easier to transport. Today's portable electronic devices have become more fashionable, at the same time provide an increasing number of functionalities.
The ever decreasing sizes of today's portable electronic devices have the unintended consequence of requiring not only the electronic parts, but also the mechanical parts to shrink in size. One example of such mechanical parts is the latch assembly which can be found in many portable electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional latch assembly 100 found in the portable electronic devices generally includes a hook 102 and a bracket 104. The hook 102 is generally a continuation of a first part of two parts to be latched, while the bracket 104 is connected to another part. The hook 102 may have a roofed top 106 to facilitate the engagement of the hook 102 with the bracket. Once engaged, the surfaces 108 of the hook 102 and the bracket provide a secure holding. The hook-bracket latch mechanism can only disengage if access is provided to push and bend the hook 102 or the bracket.
However, contemporary design of the portable electronic devices may not provide room for such rework access at the place where the latch mechanism is located. For example, when a keypad is last installed to the body of a mobile communication device, there may be no room for a rework access slot at the front decoration part.
Therefore, there is a need for a latch mechanism which can easily disengage when a peeling force is applied to the two parts of the latch mechanism.